From Beyond the Dimensional Gap
by Unbirth
Summary: The dimensional gap is the bridge between universes. It suddenly connects to one singular universe, causing strange people and creatures to appear. These incidents cause a ruptur in both worlds, drastically changing their futures.


**Please enjoy, and read the author's note at the end.**

* * *

 _"Did I... Lose?" He couldn't imagine it. He had given it his everything._

 _..._

 _"Oh! You're still alive?" The bald hero turned to him. "You really are strong."_

 _ **Lies. Lies!** The pain of loss itself was none existent. Nor was physical pain. He felt nothing._

 _"It's over... The battle... Was hard fought."_

 _"Yeah, it sure was."_

 _..._

 _ **More lies!** He knew, he **knew** the words were false._

 _"You lie." And he hated it. The pity made it all the worse for him._

 _..._

 _The man didn't even respond._

 _"You... Had strength to spare.." He coughed. "I never stood a chance..." **That** hurt. It hurt more then any of the blows dealt._

 _"This wasn't a battle..." He let out a pained chuckle. He was pathetic._

 _"So much for prophecies..." The man started walking away from him._

 _"You were too strong..." He felt the last of his life leaving him._

 _"Saitama..." It all went dark for him._

* * *

Hell. It was the first thing that came into his mind when he woke up. 'This must be hell.' He couldn't believe it when he felt the air entering his lungs. He could see the world around him. He felt remnants of the power he held, thanks to the armor that suppressed it.

But he wouldn't allow any possible joy. He knew he could not be truly alive again.

The tall alien stood up, his power-sealing armor somehow rebuilt.

He looked around more broadly. He was at a high point, and below he could see large cities. Roads and buildings. Small dots, assumed to be its civilians.

'Odd. It is different from the hell I was expecting.' He looked up. The sky was red. 'I don't know what will hapen next, but I should not stay here.'

The area wasn't exactly what he expected when arriving to hell. The sky was a dark red, but it didn't look that different to Earth. Or, the small dosage of it that he saw.

The one-eyed alien walked around. He noticed a cliff nearby. He approached it and looked down directly. Beneath him, he saw green. Plants, trees, and grass.

He thought it was strange, something like this, where he was. But that didn't bother him too much. He knew he had to move, so he jumped.

As he fell, he started thinking. He was in hell, that was obvious. He died, and it was impossible someone like him ended up in heaven. He was no saint, far from it. He had purged a number of planets and their species during his time as the Dominator of the Universe.

The line of thought caused him to frown.

Yes. The Dominator of the Universe, a very powerful title. A title meant for the most powerful being in the universe. A title meant for **him**.

Or, at least that was what he believed, for all of his lifetime, up until his end, up until his final, climactic battle.

He winced. Climactic, sure. For him, it had was meant to be the most thrilling, exciting, stimulating battle of his lifetime. And he had gotten it.

When the hero first arrived, he saw them as a pillar, one he would surmount, and crush with all his might.

As the battle raged on, he only realized how large the gap of power between them had been. And it **infuriated** him. And in the end, he put every ounce of power inside him into one, final explosion of power, but it failed, and he had fallen.

During his 20 year travel to earth, he had studied their religious beliefs.

The concept of God, Heaven and Hell was not one unique to Earth and its inhabitants. However, this area was not what he presumed it would look like. Of course, nobody would evefy truly know until arriving.

He landed, and the resounding sound could have caused any nearby creature to lose its hearing. A small crater was formed, but he payed it no heed.

He began calmly walking north, the direction were the city he had seen earlier was located. He felt a small pang of confusion, as he felt the energy signatures of the beings.

While they were largely no threat to him, even with his sealing armor on, he was confused by its nature. It was unlike any form of energy he had every felt before.

Every species has different nuisances to their energy, and each individual of that race as a slightly different energy, one way or another.

However, all energy had one single feeling in common; the feeling of life. And he felt no such feeling.

They were not dead, of course. He would know, as he would feel nothing, no energy at all. But he did feel it. And the feeling he never knew was their irked him with its nonexistence.

But alas, he would figure it out when he arrived. He felt no need to run, to rush himself here. He didn't know why he was placed so far away, but it didn't matter to him as he walked through a small forest.

There was no danger, no need for effort in his eye. Their energy might be odd, curious even, but not alarming in any way.

And then he suddenly paused. He felt it. A large, wild power that easily surpassed everything in its area. It was wild, like it could lose control and cause mass devastation at any moment.

It was not at the level of the hero, Saitama, but it was no mere mortal.

He felt another powerful energy near it. It was less wild, more strict and controlled. Whiel weaker then the first, it was easily heavens above the rest he felt.

The former Dominator of the Universe felt something boil inside of him. He recognized the feeling. Excitement.

He had to supress much of it, but still could not stop a slight tingle. Excitement for a new challenge.

He frowned. Was his last battle with the hero not enough to end the urge?

...

No, of course not. He had never known what a true battle was. He knows now. He might have been defeated and killed, but it didn't matter to him. He wanted more.

And then, an idea formed in his mind, followed by tens of thousands of thoughts began flying through his mind, as a slightly crazed grin started to manifest on his face.

A battle. It was the main thought that entered his head. A battle against a worthy opponent, perhaps even two, if his luck could permit it.

And then, images of his life had sprung forward. Domination, ruling, purging.

His grin grew, but he stopped. To him, this potential rival held much more importance to him.

His crazed smile reappeared as he sped as fast as he could towards the power.

In response to the sudden burst of speed, the ground beneath him shook and crumbled and the trees around him were practically blown away.

Even with his armor, the alien could travel at much higher speeds then almost any mortal he had met.

It took him moments to close almost the entirety of the distance between him and his new rival.

He had come in with a dazzling pink light that shattered as the speed disappeared. When he halted himself, the ground beneath him steamed at the generated heat.

From the corner of his eye, he could faintly feel the gazes from the civilians around him as the stopped and stared. Their eyes held traces of confusion and surprise.

The ones in group began whispering amongst themselves. His advanced hearing allowed his to hear them.

"Is it a stray? Disgusting."

Many whispers involded that word. Stray. Alongside another he heard, youkai. He had no idea what they meant, but that was of no importance to him. Only one thing mattered.

He stepped forwards, and began his march.

Some of the civilians backed away, and some others stood their ground and glared. But of course, he ignored them. They were weak, insects to him. They could pass away at this moment, and he would hardly realize.

No, his objective was the immense, wild power. He felt it nearing him as well.

Perfect.

He continued his march, and he could now see two figures. He could easily make them out as they got closer and closer to him.

Only 50 meters apart.

The former Dominator of the Universe could see them. A man, and a woman. The man had long crimsom red hair, and wore a large black, grey and yellow cloak with multiple shoulder spikes over his clothes.

The woman had long silver hair that was tied up in a single long ponytail. She wore a maid outfit.

They both stared at him. The woman held a cold and stern gaze towards him, and while the man's eyes held some seriousness to them, he seemed more interested, curious.

They both looked like humans. The race of the hero Saitama.

The crimson haired man spoke to him. "We've been having reports of strange auras and energies south from here. The direction you've just come from." He informed the alien.

"Are you responsible? And, who and... _what_ are you?"

It was obvious neither of them had seen a being like him before. Well, that did not matter, he ignored that, and he grinned.

"Who am I?" He spoke for the first time since waking up. "I am Lord Boros." He had power in his voice. The civilians approached them, feeling more confident after the arrival of the duo.

"Tell me your name, before we fight." Boros said to the man. The pair were both on guard now. "I am Sirzechs Lucifer."

"I see... Lucifer, Ruler of Hell?" He asked.

"Yes, I am one of the Great Four Devil Kings. You do not know of me?" The devil asked.

"I know enough now. I know your name and a title. I can feel your power, and I know that we must battle."

Sirzechs narrowed his eyes at Boros, while the woman beside him tensed, and glared harshly at the alien.

"Well, I can't say I've every been challenged exactly like this before... But we will not battle."

Before Boros could answer, the woman stepped forwards.

"Sirzechs-sama, he hasn't fully answered the question." She reminded him. "What are you, and are you responsible for the events reported?"

"Hm?" Boros responded. "I haven't the faintest idea as to what you're talking about." It was the truth.

"Where did you come from, then?"

Boros went to answer, but unfamiliar words had made their way into his head, and he somehow couldn't stop himself from letting them out.

"From beyond the dimensional gap."

Sirzechs and his maid were utterly shocked. They both held disbelief over the claim. "Impossible." The woman retorted.

Boros let out a deep growl. "I do not care if you believe anything I say." He calmly raised his hand, and pointed at Sirzechs.

"You hold great power." He stated. "You hold the most power in this area, and it is comparable to my my own. And so, we will do battle."

"I do not feel much of anything from you." Sirzechs admitted.

"Of course not." Boros said. "The armor I wear was made specifically for me, to seal in my power." He explained. "You see, in my life, I have traveled across the vast universe, conquering planet after planet, and purging entire races." He started, and the duo felt something dark crawl upon them, but only faintly.

"However, I was to powerful. While I was capable of mass destruction and subjugation, nothing ever gave me excitement, a _thrill._ "

He took a step forwards. "Well, I found it. Alongside new disappointed. Before I woke up here." He eyed the crimson haired devil. "I felt another large power, a wild energy. And it just so happens that said power is owned by you, _Lucifer._ "

Sirzechs was about to respond, but paused when Boros rushed him. The alien had his fist cocked back, and he hurled towards the devil king.

He was about to strike, before he was hit with a tremendous amount of energy.

He was consumed in a red dazzling light as it sent him crashing into a nearby building.

"I apologize for the damage, Sirzechs-Sama." The maid apologized. Sirzechs stared at the building, which was now crumbling, and filled with smoke.

"It's... Fine, Grayfia. It's less damage then I might have caused." He chuckled lightly.

The surrounding devils seemed to be filled with relief.

"As to be expected from Grayfia!"

"Of course, some crazed stray could mever take on the strongest queen!"

"Well, I suppose that means we can head back now. But now I have to write another report... And get someone to pay for the damages..." Sirzechs sighed.

"Let's go, Grayfia." Sirzechs turned around. The pair began walking away, until they felt a slight shift.

They turned back, as an arm shot out from the smoke at high speeds, causing the smoke to dissipate almost instantly.

It revealed a completely unharmed Boros, armor fully intact. The alien strood forwards with a scowl on his face.

"You know, I'm beginning to become truly annoyed with you." Boros told the silver haired woman. As he approached the duo, which were now completely on guard, he raised his arm.

"I've decided to eliminate you _first_!" He leaned forward, and sprinted towards the duo, his sights now fully honed onto Grayfia.

Grayfia quickly raised her hands, and a magic circle appeared. After a simgle moment, powerful flames began spewing out towards him rapidly, intending on burning the alien to a crisp.

But he was ready for it now. Before it could hit him, he leaped to the side, avoiding the flames, allowing them to ravage everything behind him.

This caused Sirzechs' eyes to widen. "Wait, you can't battle here! The damage caused would-" He tried to reason with the alien, however he was cut off.

"A warrior doesn't care about _damages_!"

Grayfia quickly prepared another spell, but Boros didn't give her time a single second to cast it. He was already upon her, sending his fist crashing down into her face causing her head to twist back, leaving every devil shocked.

Boros smirked, but it was his turn to be surprised when Grayfia moved her head and returned the blow with one of her own, sending the alien stumbling back a few feet.

He blinked his one large eye as he felt some blood at the edge of his mouth. He wiped it. "Impressive." He complimented. "From your earlier attacks, I presumed you were a spellcaster of sorts, was I incorrect?"

Grayfia had her eyes narrowed at him, and responded to Boros coldly. "You should know the queen piece contains all the traits." She stated.

Her words confused him, but he assumed it meant she could battle him at close quarters as well. He grinned. "Perhaps you _will_ be a tad interesting."

Once again, he leaped towards her. A magic circle appeared, and a beam of red light shot out of it. It was much faster then the previous ones, and Boros had no chance of escaping it. It cracked his armor, until it tore right through him, exploding into a bright red flash.

This time, Grayfia and Sirzechs waited for the smoke to clear. When it did, it revealed Boros once again, but this time, his armor was cracked and shattering at the front, and a large hole in his gut.

"You should give up now. It's over." Grayfia said. An injury like that would stop anyone.

However, Boros showed no signes of surrender. He tensed his whole body, and the armor shattered completely, revealing his pale blue skin.

The hole in his gut steamed for a single moment, before closing rapidly. The devils' eyes widened.

"This armor holds my immeasurable power inside..." He growled. "And it as been broken!"

And then, an explosion of power and light pink energy rocked the area. The ground shook and crumbled. Sirzechs and Grayfia stood in shock.

Boros lifted his arms, as his whole body violently grew taller, bigger, and his skin turned a dark purple. The power from the alien was rolling out in waves as it crashed down on everyone around him.

Blue veins bulged from the alien's skin, and every part of him pulsated with energy.

He leaned forwards, with a maniacal grin on his face. "Now the battle really begins!" He shouted, exploding towards her, a flash of pink light behind him.

The ground broke at each step he took. Before either devil could comprehend, Boros was upon her. He punched her right in her gut, causing her to gasp.

Not allowing her to react further, Boros sent a barrage if blows at her, each one causing shockwaves around them as they connected with the maid.

Finally, Boros ended it with a fist digging into her face, sending her rocketing back.

Grayfia stumbled as she tried to get back up. She was panting, and she limped forwards. She was in a state seen by no one before now.

Sirzechs stepped forwards, wrapping an arm around her for support as he looked at her with heavy concern. "Grayfia, are you alright? Just let me deal with him, I'm the one he-"

No, Sirzechs!" Grayfia raised her arm again, but she didn't get a chance to cast her spell, because Boros was already infront of her.

He brought his arm down as he backhanded her, sending her tumbling across the street.

Sirzechs stared with wide eyes as Boros now stood before him, his eyes now on Grayfia.

"Is it a shock to see her like this?" The alien asked. "After all, she held some power, but you are far more interesting..." He trailed off as Sirzechs walked away from him, nearing Grayfia.

Sirzechs leaned down and held the woman in his arms. "Grayfia, can you hear me?" He asked. The woman stirred. "Sirzechs-sama?"

Grayfia's eyes were filled with disappointed. "I'm sorry that I couldn't..." Sirzechs stopped her.

"It's fine, Grayfia. Can you stand?" She nodded weakly, before stumbling to her feet. "Don't worry, this shouldn't take long.

Sirzechs turned back to Boros, who was staring with bemusement. "Are you done yet?"

Sirzechs raised his hand. "Of course."

The crimson satan opened his palm, a dark red orb materializing within it. "As Lucier, one of the Great Devil Kings, it is my sworn duty to eliminate all that pose a threat to the underground."

The orb flew towards Boros. It grew bigger and bigger as it completely enveloped the alien. "What's this?"

"Heh?"

Boros felt his body start to disintegrate. He looked his body over as his left arm had completely vanished, along with a portion of his torso.

He knew he had to do something quickly. If he completely vanished, not even his super regeneration could help.

With a mighty shout, his body bursted with energy as the power catapulted out of him, causing an explosion from within, that caused his prison to collapse.

With a small huff, Boros focused his gaze onto the devil. "What, was that power?"

Sirzechs was surprised, very surprised that his attack was stopped. But he explained nonetheless. "The power of destruction turns everything it touches to ashes." He said. "I'm impressed you stopped it before it completely consumed you. You can still stand after taking all that damage?"

"Of course." Boros confirmed. "My people live on a planet with impossibly harsh conditions. Of the course of millenia, we have adapted to survive the toughest of situations and challenges. Something such as this is nothing."

The alien's body tensed, and in place of his missing arm and torso, new flesh, bone and muscle explosively sprouted.

"We have natural regeneration. However, by concentrated my energy, I can speed up the healing process to seconds."

Sirzechs absorbed the information given to him. He had come to a conclusion. "Grayfia, please help with evacuating all devils present."

Grayfia was surprised. "Sirzechs-sama?" She questioned. "This battle is clearly inevitable, and so is all the damage it will cause. I don't wish to harm another devil in the process."

Grayfia was still hesitant. "But Sirzechs-sama-"

"No buts. It is an order from your King."

Grayfia heard the serious tone in her King's voice. She understood, and nodded. "Yes, Siezechs-sama." She turned around, and the nearby devils understood as well, and they all unleashed their wings, and began flying off.

Sirzechs stared off at Grayfia and the other devils in the distance. With a sigh, he looked at the alien.

"You have what you want now, right? To fight me here?" He asked Boros.

"Of course! Now, let's no waste a single second!"

With those words, Boros rushed his opponent. He ran at immense speeds, a trail of pink energy following him. Sirzechs glared, and followed suit. The two met in the middle, both raising fists.

Their blows met, and the resouding shockwave resulted in the ground crumpling beneath them. Boros grinned, and followed up with a barrage of punches. Sirzechs met the blows with his one, both fighters matching each other for hundreds of hundreds of attacks. Until Sirzechs ducked and punched the alien in the face, following with another to the chest.

But Boros recovered more quickly than the devil was expecting, and the alien used the time to send a fist deep into Sirzechs' gut, sending the devil barreling across the street, straight through a small comercial building, the glass shattering as his body went through it.

Boros charged once more, not planning on giving the devil any time to rest. Before he could close the distance, the building lit up as the power of destruction melted through it, spiraling towards the alien.

Using his energy, Boros flung himself in the air, dodging the blast. Looking down, he saw Sirzechs already standing back up. He grinned, and spread his arms and legs. His body was surrounded in energy, which he formed into four light blue orbs.

"Try not to die, Lucifer!" He flung the orbs down at the devil. "Each of these orbs have the power to destroy entire continents!"

Sirzechs' eyes grew, and he flared his power of destruction, sending four orbs of there own. The orbs of power connected with each other, and exploded on impact.

The explosion was so large, that it almost reached the fleeing devils, who had already flown miles away.

The area was filled with heavy smoke. It was impossible to see. Sirzechs squinted his eyes as he flew upwards, trying to sense anything within the smoke.

Until he suddenly spun around, launching his arm outwards, hitting the alien square in the face, just as a fist came barreling into his own.

The two warriors slowly fell to the ground.

Sirzechs was staring intensely at his opponent. Boros was completely unscathed.

While he wasn't exactly too worse for wear, he knew he wouldn't be able to avoid damage for too long.

His opponent could heal his wounds, while he could not.

"It seems I'll have to take this matter more seriously..." He muttered to himself. Releasing a cry, his body was enveloped in his magic.

"Hm?"

Sirzechs rushed his opponent. He punched the alien, sending him flying back. He continued his assault with a barrage of punches and kicks, all strong enough to wipe out any bar the top ten strongest beings.

"Ryah!" Boros met the devil's attacks with his own, the two vanishing from sight.

Sirzechs flew into the air as Boros followed closely behind. He raised his hands, blasting his destructive power into the air, using the momentum to launch himself down as he slammed his foot into the alien's skull.

Boros crashed into the ground below as Sirzechs flew towards him. The devil placed his palms together, releasing more PoD, shooting it at Boros. Pushing himself up, he sent a blast of his own energy towards the devil's.

The two powers collided once more, causing another explosion. However, this time the smoke was cleared almost instantly as Boros and Sirzechs met each other in the center, the resounding shockwave from their attacks blowing it away.

The two flew upwards again. Crimson and pink light dazzled the sky as the two continued there intense battle.

"Perfect, perfect! It seems we are closely matched!" Boros shouted as he and the devil continued matching each other blow for blow.

"I would normally be impressed!" Sirzechs snarled as he landed a solid kick into the alien's side. "Only a handful of people can fight me for extended periods of time!"

Boros grinned as pain erupted in his side. "I can say the same!" He lifted both his arms, connecting his hands. "From the countless battles I've partaken in, you are only the second who still draws breath!" He brough his arms down, slamming them into Sirzechs' skull.

The devil crashed into the ground, creating a small crater. He groaned in pain as he sat up. While he did so, Boros landed a few feet in front of him.

"You should be proud that you can keep up with me after my power was unleashed." Boros praised him. "However, the outcome here should be obvious."

Boros raised his arms. "Like I said, my people have developed incredible regenerative powers." On the alien's body, numerous cuts he had gained from there fight were visible.

However, all at once they closed up and healed completely. "All the damage you deal is gone, and so is the pain." He explained. "But you, you just keep taking more and more damage, and you will continue like this until you fall."

Sirzechs glared at his opponent. It wasn't false. In a prolonged battle like this, Sirzechs knew he would ultimately lose, unless he could capture the alien in his most powerful case of PoD. But he knew doing so would be almost impossible.

And so, there was only one choice. He really didn't want to, but he knew it was the sole option. He was just glad he had the devils leave the area before this.

"Boros, was it? I hope you've enjoyed this battle, because it will soon be over."

"Oh? What do you mean?"

Sirzechs sighed, and the ground began to shake. The air thickened as the sky was covered in black clouds. The ground's shaking grew and grew, until the entire area was ripped apart by a massive earthquake.

Sirzechs' body was caked in his power of destruction. His aura grew and grew as lightning began striking the ground. With a mighty shout, an explosion of crimson light crushed everything in its sight.

The smoke didn't even have time to properly form before it disappeared from sight. From were Boros stood, he could feel every part of the massive power that had just been awakened.

The energy he felt before had been wild, but tamed, even somewhat sealed, like a lion kept inside of its cage. But now, the cage had been shattered.

It was like his own self in a way. But this power was completely wild and uncontrolled.

In place of the crimson haired devil, was a red humanoid figure with destructive power oozing out of it.

A voice spoke. It was Sirzechs. **"This is my true form, the true power of destruction. The aura of destruction."**

Boros was still. He would never admit it, but he felt some form of intimidation from the devil in front of him.

The ground beneath Sirzechs was shattering and vanishing rapidly. It was being destroyed. In fact, everything safe for the alien himself, was disappearing into nothingness.

"I see. Is this your full power, then?" Sirzechs nodded.

"I am happy you've finally decided to battle seriously. Since you are, I shall-"

Boros was interrupted, when Sirzechs' fist slammed into his face. The alien felt a searing pain as he was flung back.

"Rah!" He tried to open his mouth, but his face was cracking. It started to crumble and melt away. The pain was immeasurable.

Boros clenched his fists as he force the regenerative process to speed up. In two seconds flat, his face was was reformed.

"What did you-"

The alien was once again interrupted as Sirzechs' fist was now imbeded in his gut. Boros coughed as blood flowed out of his mouth. He felt his stomach start to crack.

Boros found himself on the receiving end of countless attacks, each digging away at his body, due to the power of destruction packed inside of them.

After another blow to the face, Boros was once again flung back. He attempted to regenerate, but the devil was already on him. Boros tried to punch him, but Sirzechs was covered in a crimson aura. And when Boros' first penetrated it, it began to vanish. His blow landed, but all force was gone.

"W-what?"

 **"The aura of destruction will cause everything it touches to wither away."** The crimson devil slammed his foot against the alien's skull, sending him flying.

Sirzechs spoke again. **"Now, for devil kind, you have to disappear now."**

He heard the roar of a dragon, as an immense amount of destructive power flooded over him. It took the form of a crimson red dragon. The dragon opened its jaws, and dove down, as the power consumed him fully, his vision going black.

 _It's too much to out heal. It will destroy the body without any chance of a counter._

That is what the alien believed. He had been bested. He had not been given the chance to counter, to unleash his own trump card. It was too quick for him, and it had costed him greatly. He would lose here.

 _Did... Did I lose?_

 _Oh, you're still alive? You really are strong._

 _You lie._

 _You were too strong... Saitama..._

The alien felt a tug. Just a small one. But it was enough to shake him.

 _Will I really lose?_

 _Will I truly allow myslef to lose again? To someone like this?_

 _ **Again?**_

 _ **No. No. NO!**_

 ** _I will not LOSE!_**

Outside, Sirzechs panted. Using this power put a big strain on him, and it was far too uncontrollable. Today it was his only choice. He was simply glad it was over quickly.

That is what he thought, until he noticed something. His power of destruction was still active, meaning it was still consuming his opponent. Boros had been incredibly resiliant, and stubborn to continue on.

He decided to try and put more power in the attack, until something else caught his eye.

In the deep ocean of crimson, there was a single spot of pink. It started to grow. It grew and grew, until no crimson remained, only pink.

The energy began cracking. It shook, and he could feel the immense pressure building and flowing inside.

And then it broke. The entire blast broke and was pushed back as a tsunami of pink energy erupted out of it.

 **"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

And in its center, his opponent stood tall. Power rolled off of him in waves. **"Luficer! You think you can defeat me! You will now bear witness to the true Dominator of the Universe!"**

Boros leaned down, and slammed his left fist into the ground, digging into it and causing mile-long crackes to form. His body had changed to a pale pink with black veins bulging out. His hair had grown exponentially longer, reaching down to the bottom of his back.

He growled.

 **"Meteoric Burst!"**

And in less then a second, Boros had flung himself towards Sirzechs, the entire path behind him buckling under his pressure

He brought his fist forwards, penetrating Sirzechs' aura, hitting him square in the face, and sending him flying, with an explosion that decimated everything behind the devil. It all happened in less then a second, to quick for the aura of destruction to properly work.

As Sirzechs was still dazed, Boros flew to him. The alien circled around him, until he went under and dug his fist into the devil's back, shooting him up.

 **"The boundless energy my body emits, is transformed into a propelling force."** The alien started. He shot himself upwards, destroying the ground beneath him. He drove his fist into Lucifer's skull, once again sending him flying.

Sirzechs was essentially a punching bag for Boros as the alien hit him with hundreds of blows in seconds. **"It raises my speed and power above the limitations..."**

 **"Of mortal flesh!"** Boros slammed his body into that of his opponent, causing him to spiral downwards.

Boros dived down, flying right above the ground, before diving up. Sirzechs was barreling towards him. The alien spun around, and connected the back of his foot into the devil's face, sending him crashing into the ground, along with a powerful beam of energy.

Boros landed on the ground. He was panting heavily. "This is the second battle in a row I've had to use this trump card..."

He though it was over, and he was prepared to leave, until a beam of crimson energy came flying at him. It was weak, and slow.

Boros turned around, and Sirzechs was up. His true from had faded, leaving him in a bloodied and battered state. He was panting heavily. Boros could tell how hard it was just for him to stand.

"You still fight on?" He spoke more calmly. Sirzechs stumbled forwards. "I... Won't let you..." The power im his voice was gone.

"Hm?"

"I won't let you... Continue..." He mumbled.

As the devil slowly stumbled towards him, Boros closed the gap himself. He stood infront of the devil, who'se destructive power had completely diminished. A pathetic sight. He told the devil so.

"Allow me to end it for you." He punched Sirzechs in the stomach. The devil fell to his knees.

"After you, I'll continue on, fighting everyone I see. Hopefully someone will fair better then you."

He turned around, and started walking away.

"S... Stop it..."

Boros paused, and turned.

Sirzechs struggled to stand on his two feet. "I won't..." His body started trembling.

"Just give it up, Lucifer. You've _lost._ "

Suddenly, Sirzechs felt a spark ignite within him. His power surged once again, in an explosion of power.

Boros' eye widened. "What is this?"

 **"I will not allow you to harm devil kind!"**

Sirzechs had powered himself to the maximum, pushing himself past all injuries he had gotten. He even forced himself back into his true form.

Sirzechs placed his hands together, and started charging all of his power into one attack. "I'm putting everything into this! I will defeat you!"

Boros grinned. "Is that so!" He jumped up. "Then I'll give you everything as well, Lucifer!"

The alien's body was surrounded in energy. "I'll put all of my power into this, and blow you and your attack away!"

The two beings were completely consumed in there own power. Until Sorzechs roared.

 **"Destroy!"**

Boros let out a roar of his own as his energy reached its peak.

 **"Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon!"**

The alien and the devil unleashed their attacks. The entire underworld shook as their powers collided. The two beams struggled as they both tried to take over the other. But the struggle was brief. Both powers were completely unstable, and they exploded.

The explosion rocked the underworld. A dazzling gleam of crimson and pink overwhelmed everything else.

And when it finally died down, there was smoke.

And underneath that smoke, was Boros.

The alien cyclops had lost half his body. The bottom have had been disintegrated in the blast.

He chuckled. Again, to suffer from his own attack like this. He found it pathetic.

But this time, his body was more intact. He grinned. This damage wasn't enough to kill him.

Flesh and bone bulged from the end of his body, regrowing the torn half.

He stood up, and looked around. He couldn't see much due to the smoke. But he could still feel something.

He marched forwards, until the smoke started clearing. He now stood over the body of Sirzechs Lucifer.

The satan had returned to his original state. While his body was in one piece, his power was faint.

 _Did I... Lose?_

Sirzechs stirred.

"So... I lost?"

Boros stared down at him.

 _The battle was... Hard fought._

"Yes. You did."

"Well, you got what you wanted... Right?"

"Yes. You should be proud to be alive right now."

 _You lie._

"No... I failed... They... Counted on me..."

 _So much for prophecies..._

"Well, it wasn't enough today."

 _You were too strong..._

"Boros..."

The alien turned around, and walked away. Leaving Sirzechs, and a decimated city in his wake.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Phew, this took a lot of work, but I'm actually pretty proud of this. I really like OPM crossovers and Highschool DxD crossovers, so I decided to had to the short list of crossovers between them.**

 **This kind of idea has been dancing in my head for a while, so I decided to write it. I haven't actually seen a story involving the dimensional gap very much, other then for canonical purposes, so I thought this would be cool.**

 **The whole basis of this story is characters being transported from one world to the other, due to the dimensional gap. Why and how will be explained later.**

 **And yes, this means DxD characters can appear in the OPM world as well as the other way around. I really like Boros, so I wanted to start with him!**

 **And an important disclaimer: This will not be following the exact cannon of either story. I probably won't even mention most of the cannon events. I might, but don't count on it.**

 **I hope you liked reading it. Please leave any thoughts and criticism in a review, I really appreciate it and it motivates me.**

 **Preview for next chapter: After his battle with Saitama, a confused and lost Garou struggles with himself. He finds himself in a different place, and has an encounter with the chaos brigade...**


End file.
